Bite
by emus-me
Summary: Phil's not above taking a little inspiration from Phanfiction. PhilxOC


Bite

"Oh goodness," Katie mumbled around the thumb that was jammed inside her mouth. She had the nervous habit of nail-biting, but when she read erotic fanfiction it tended to escalate until she was chewing on most of her hand. "Phil, you naughty boy. Biting so hard you break the skin…"

"Wow, sounds dangerous," mocked a deep voice. Katie jumped, not having heard the door open. "Who's biting whom, now?" The tall man asked, brushing black bangs out of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," she replied smoothly, shifting her eyes back to the screen.

"Oh no," he sighed. "You're not reading those awful fanfictions again, are you?"

"Hey, some of these people write freakin' incredible prose! Not an OOC moment to be found… Well, except for this one. 'Mrs. Phil begs Phil and Dan to go skiing with her. The boys get up to some mischief at the lodge while Mrs. Phil hits the slopes…' Everyone knows snow is the enemy."

"Well, you only cameo on our videos every so often," Phil commented. "They can't reasonably be expected to be familiar with your weather intolerances." He shifted to lean against the doorway. "You could always make some videos yourself, you know…"

Katie snorted. "Much as I would love to sit around on the Internet all day, and you know I would, I happen to have a real job." She giggled in spite of herself. As a music theatre singer, she had never expected to say those words aloud.

"What?" Phil asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"My husband makes Youtube videos and I just referred to a role in a community theatre production of Pippin as a real job. My life is a study in irony," she monotoned, closing her laptop.

"You're such a downer sometimes," Phil teased, entering the room and closing the door lightly behind him.

"Just like your boyfriend," Katie quipped. "Woe is me, the life of a beard is lonely and unfulfilling. If only Phil could grow his own." Phil made a sour face while she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I hate you."

"Just like your boyfriend!" Katie had been a Phan for years before actually meeting Dan and Phil, and even now that she was married to Phil, a part of her still shipped it. "Come to think of it, Dan and I were both fans of your videos before we met you as well, although you never responded to my Twitter stalking…" 3 years ago, Phil and Dan had been assigned to interview the cast of a short-lived West End show for BBC Radio 1. The lead had gotten sick that day so her understudy, Katie, was frantically seeking her dresser backstage for a quick change when she literally ran into Phil. Luckily, he found her stuttering and awkward jokes endearing rather than off-putting, and asked her for a drink after the show. Now she was his sarcastic wife. "It's like you deliberately found a second Dan to give you even more trouble. You really should see someone about these masochistic tendencies."

"I'm masochistic, am I?" Katie always forgot how long Phil's legs were until he did something like cross the room in two quick strides and loom over her, a playful glint in his eye. "I think you have that backwards, love…" He almost growled, straddling her on his knees and kissing her roughly. She arched her back, tilting her face upward to reach his. Phil tangled his hands in her hair and pulled, craning her neck so he could kiss along her jaw line and nibble her ear. Katie shuddered and moaned. Phil's sweet innocence usually extended even to the bedroom, so him taking charge was exciting. Katie grabbed the hair at the base of Phil's neck and kissed him back, hungrily. He pushed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her, leaning in to kiss her collarbone. "Now…" Phil murmured, in between kisses. "What was that about biting?"

"Wha- ahh!" Katie raked her fingernails down Phil's back and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he bit her, hard. He might not have broken the skin but it would certainly leave a mark. "Ouch! Phil, what the hell?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Phil, was that bite too out of character?" Phil snickered, sitting up to pull his shirt off.

Katie smiled and massaged the red welt growing on her clavicle. "I'll allow it."


End file.
